5-Acetamido-2,4-dimethyltrifluoromethanesulfonanilide, which can also be referred to as N-[2,4-dimethyl-5-[[(trifluoromethyl)sulfonyl]amino]phenyl] acetamide, is a known useful herbicide (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,078). This compound, which has the structure ##SPC1##
Will be designated hereinafter as Compound A. The horticulturally acceptable salts thereof are also known useful herbicides.
The compound 3-isopropyl-1H-2,1,3-benzothiadiazin-(4)3H-one 2,2,-dioxide is also known to have utility as a herbicide (as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,277). This compound, which has the structure ##SPC2##
Will be designated hereinafter as Compound B. The horticulturally acceptable salts of this compound are also known useful herbicides.